The Earth and The Sky
by Uchiha Yuki-chan
Summary: Saat kepercayaan itu tertanam kuat dalam jiwa, saat keyakinan itu telah berakar dalam dalam hati, kenyataan itu menghancurkan semua. mungkin benar, Langit dan Bumi tak akan bersatu. Last Chapter! RnR :D
1. Chapter 1

**Halo, semua :D**

**Kali ini, saya buat fic dengan genre romance –readers: *sweat dropped*-. Yah…jangankan kalian, saya aja juga rasanya sulit percaya saya bisa bikin. Sudahlah, sekarang jiwa petualang saya tertantang –lebay- untuk membuat karya fiksi dengan berbagai macam genre. Nah…humor sering. Adventure/horror udah. Sekarang giliran romance/angst.**

**Dan juga, saya tekankan, bahwa INI BUKAN FIKSI YAOI! Jadi, jangan harap ada scene romance antara cowok-cowok. Tobat…saya udah tobat T.T**

**Dan juga, karena ini fiksi romance pertama saya, kesediaan pembaca untuk ngasih saran dan pendapat dan apapun –asal bukan flame-, pasti akan sangat mengharukan bagi saya. Your participation will be appreciated ^^b**

**Udah ah, bacotnya selesai. Oh ya, ini fic three shot.**

**-oOo-**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Earth and The Sky © Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU, OOC, Gombal –playboy dilarang baca-. Don't like? Go back!**

**-oOo-**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menelusuri jalan setapak yang becek. Keadaan yang gelap, membuat mataku kurang waspada. Berkali-kali aku nyaris terjerembab lumpur di bawah kakiku. Membuat sebelah sandal jepit usangku telah kurelakan talinya putus, dan aku terpaksa berjalan menapaki tanah tanpa menggunakan alas apapun.

Aku mulai memetik gitarku saat aku sampai di depan sebuah warung kopi yang lumayan masih ramai sekalipun malam nyaris berganti pagi. Kulantunkan sebuah tembang dengan suaraku, diiringi dengan suara petikan senar gitarku.

"Eh, Dek, bisa nyanyiin lagu Barat, tidak?" tanya seorang paman muda padaku.

"Yah…tergantung, Paman. Lagu apa?" balasku.

"Terserah Adek saja deh," ujar Paman itu sembari menyulut rokoknya. "Nanti saya kasih lebih uangnya."

Aku tersenyum senang. Memang, dalam keseharianku sebagai gadis dengan kerjaan yang hanya membutuhkan gitar usang dan suara sepertiku, akan menjadi suatu kegembiraan yang sangat tatkala ada orang yang menghargai usahaku. Sekeping logam receh, bisa mengisi perutku. Apalagi jika ada yang _request_ begini. Ah…rasanya seperti sudah menjadi bintang saja.

"_It's a state a bliss you think you're dreaming. It's the happiness inside that you're feeling_," salah satu lagu dari penyanyi wanita idolaku, kulantunankan dengan suaraku.

Saat kulihat Paman tadi, aku legah tatkala dia menikmatinya. Membuatku tak sabar untuk segera mendapat 'penghargaan' atas usahaku dan segera beranjak pulang.

"Terima kasih, Paman," ujarku tatkala Paman itu menyodorkan dua lembar seribuan. Yah…Dua ribu terkadang menjadi hasil yang kudapat selama seharian penuh menapakkan kaki dari depan rumah ke depan rumah yang lain.

Zaman sekarang, memang menuntut manusia untuk mensyukuri apa yang dia dapat, apa yang dia bisa. Seperti diriku, gadis hanya dengan modal ijazah SMP, mana ada perusahaan yang mau menampungku? Sulit. Tak sekali-dua kali aku melamar kerja, tapi tak ada yang menghargai hasil pendidikanku selama 9 tahun dengan ijazah dari SMP yang kualitasnya 'rendah'.

Yah…tak apa. Lambat laun aku mulai menyadari dan menerima semua ini. Mungkin Tuhan menghendaki semua ini terjadi padaku. Dan jika Tuhan yang menciptakanku saja sudah berkehendak demikian, pantaskah aku berusaha berontak?

Aku menendang sebuah batu kecil tatkala melintas di daerah taman. Kurogoh kantong celanaku, dan ku keluarkan kepingan-kepingan serta lembaran-lembaran yang ada di dalamnya.

Aku menuju ke sebuah bangku panjang yang berada tak jauh dariku. Kulihat sepintas, ada seseorang yang telentang di atas bangku itu dengan muka yang tertutup selembar koran.

Dengan niat tak ingin menganggu tidur orang itu, aku duduk perlahan. Berusaha sebisa mungkin agar tak menimbulkan suara apapun yang bisa membuat keberadaanku membangunkan orang itu.

Dalam keremangan cahaya taman, aku melihat hasil yang kuperoleh dari usahaku seharian ini.

Total semua lima ribu.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Hey, lima ribu bisa membuat aku membeli beras setengah kilo dan telur satu biji!

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke sandaran kursi taman itu. Lelah sekali. Setiap hari, rata-rata 3 kilo kujajaki demi memperoleh receh demi receh. Ya, aku memang masih muda. Gadis yang masih muda. Mungkin orang akan mencibir dan memandang sebelah mata padaku. Masih muda kok bisanya Cuma mengamen? Hey, apalagi yang harus ku lakukan selain menjual suaraku? Setidaknya aku bukan gadis nakal yang mau menjual diri pada lelaki-lelaki bajingan seperti yang kulihat di berita-berita kriminal! Recehan sebagai hasil jual suaraku, jauh lebih mulia daripada tumpukan ratusan ribu dari hasil jual diri!

"Nnnhhh…."

Aku melirik sekilas pada orang yang terbaring di dekatku itu, saat kudengar gumaman tidurnya dan diiringi suara kertas yang bergerak melayang tergesek angin malam.

Oh Tuhan…

Aku langsung menyebut nama Tuhan saat melihat orang yang tertidur damai di dekatku itu. Lebih tepatnya, seorang pria. Pemuda.

Badannya yang terlihat nyaris sempurna, terbalut oleh sebuah sweater warna putih dengan syal warna biru muda yang terbalut di lehernya. Kakinya yang terbujur dan nyaris menyentuh paha kiriku, terbalut oleh sebuah celana warna hitam pekat, nyaris sepekat warna rambutnya.

Dan mata itu…ah…andai dua kelopak itu terbuka…

Aku terkaget sendiri saat menyadari apa yang kupikirkan. Hey, sejak kapan aku peduli dengan orang lain? Lebih tepatnya, sejak kapan aku bisa melihat begitu teliti pada seseorang yang bahkan baru kulihat?!

Aku tersenyum. Aku tak menyangkal, bahwa pemuda di depanku ini memang terlihat nyaris sempurna. Puji Tuhan yang telah menurunkan ciptaannya yang demikian indah di atas bumi ini.

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Eh?! Dia mengigau?

"Pergi dariku, pink menyebalkan," ujarnya ketus.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku. Pink? Ah…apa dia menyebutkan warna rambutku? Apa dia bicara padaku?

"Kau tuli? Siapa yang mengizinkanmu duduk disini?"

Ya, mungkin dia memang bicara padaku.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu kalau kau terbangun," ujarku lirih.

Suasana kembali hening. Pemuda itu masih terpejam, dan tampaknya sudah melanjutkan mimpinya yang tertunda tadi. Atau mungkin, dia belum mimpi sama sekali?

"Kenapa kau masih ada disini?"

Ternyata memang belum mimpi.

"Ma…maaf, aku akan pergi," ujarku kaget dan dengan tergesa, aku menyambar uang-uangku yang berserakan di bagian bangku di sampingku. Setelah memasukkan semua uang itu dalam kantong celanaku, aku segera menyambar gitarku dan beranjak dari sana.

Sebelum aku menapakkan langkah ke sebelasku, aku menoleh lagi pada pemuda di bangku itu.

Masih terpejam, masih terbaring.

Aku tersenyum. Ya Tuhan, semoga pertemuanku dengannya memang menjadi takdirMu.

**-oOo-**

Aku menelusuri jalanan beraspal kala siang itu. Memang, matahari yang bersinar cukup sadis di atas kepalaku, menambah parahnya suasana dan keadaan di sekitarku. Jalanan aspal yang rasanya bisa membakar kaki siapa saja yang menapakinya, belum lagi dengan polusi udara yang dihasilkan terus-terusan oleh berbagai macam mesin-mesin bergerak ciptaan manusia yang selalu mencari penumpang. Juga dengan berbagai teriakan dan umpatan tak sabar terlontar disana-sini saat lampu lalu lintas yang semula merah, berubah menjadi hijau.

Hah…beginilah kehidupanku sehari-hari. Bergelut dengan kehidupan seperti ini rasanya sudah tak begitu buruk bagiku. Yah, setidaknya aku tak menjadi orang yang menghabiskan sisa hidupnya di penjara, atau di rumah sakit.

Saat lampu merah kembali menyala terang, aku maju ke tengah jalanan. Mungkin lampu merah adalah hal menjemukan dan memuakkan bagi kebanyakan orang, tetapi lampu merah sama saja menjadi sebuah lampu yang akan menyala mengiringi datangnya rezeki yang akan ku dapat.

Setelah menguncir rambut merah muda ku dengan semrawut, dan memakai topi dengan posisi terbalik –bagian depannya ku hadapkan kebelakang-, aku segera menapakkan kakiku untuk melaju ke tengah-tengah jalanan, berkelumit di antara deretan mobil-mobil yang dengan sabar menunggu hijaunya lampu lalu lintas itu.

"Permisi," ujarku sopan sembari memamerkan senyum tatkala berdiri di samping sebuah mobil mewah, salah satu dari sekian banyak mobil mewah yang pernah kulihat, namun dipastikan tak akan pernah mampu kumiliki.

Suara petikan senar dari gitar yang kumiliki semenjak 1 tahun yang lalu ini terdengar. Sebuah tembang merdu dari salah satu band lokal, kulantunkan dari mulutku. Kucoba menghayati setiap liriknya, kuresapi setiap nada yang mengalir dari suara-suara petikan senar.

Saat jendela itu hitam pekat di hadapanku terbuka, nyaris aku menjatuhkan gelas plastik bekas air mineral –sebagai tempat menampung uang dari hasil usahaku- tatkala aku melihat sosok dengan warna hitam pekat yang mewarnai iris mata itu.

Oh Tuhan, benarkah…??

"Kau tidak mau menerimanya?" tanya pemuda itu yang sontak melemparkanku dari lamunan sesaatku.

Aku baru sadar, sebelah tangan pemuda itu sudah menjulur ke arahku, dengan selembar dua puluh ribu yang menantang untuk diambil dari tangannya.

"A…ah…makasih, tetapi apa tidak berlebihan?" tanyaku gugup. Selama nyaris setahun aku menjalani kerjaan demikian, baru pertama kali ini aku memperoleh 'penghargaan' sedemikian berlebihannya.

Tangan itu tertarik mundur kembali. Dan sebagai gantinya, beberapa detik kemudian, tangan itu kembali terjulur dengan selembar seribuan digenggamannya.

"Ambil," ia menunjuk selembar uang itu dengan tatapan kedua matanya.

Hanya satu kata itu yang ia ucapkan. Meski tak ada nada memerintah, atau membentak, namun satu kata itu cukup membuatku mau tak mau juga melakukan apa yang ia minta.

Bunyi dentinan mobil, juga umpatan kembali terdengar, saat aku baru menerima uang seribuan itu dari tangan pemuda di dalam mobil itu. Menandakan bahwa lampu lalu lintas kembali menyala hijau, pertanda bahwa seluruh kendaraan yang telah terhenti selama beberapa menit, diperbolehkan untuk kembali melaju.

"Terima kasih," ucapku sembari tersenyum.

Namun hanya dijawabnya dengan pemalingan muka oleh pemuda itu. Saat kaca jendela di depanku itu kembali tertutup, aku tahu, beberapa saat lagi mobil ini akan pergi. Pergi, membawa sosoknya menuju ke suatu tempat.

"Eh! kau cari mati, ya?!" umpatan keras terdengar seiring dengan tubuhku yang reflek bergerak ke tepi saat sebuah truk nyaris menyerempet diriku.

Aku menghela nafas.

Siang ini memang panas. Suasana pun hiruk pikuk. Lampu lalu lintas kembali menyala merah, terkadang ke kuning, lalu ke hijau.

Ah…apakah hidupku juga akan seperti lampu itu? Akankah semua lancar? Atau malah terus didominasi oleh warna kuning tanda bahaya?

**-oOo-**

**Curhatan seorang Authoress yang lagi sweat dropped lihat karyanya sendiri:**

Gemana? Cukup abalkah fiksi ini? Okeh, jangan flame saya. Karena saya adalah salah satu Author yang menganut paham kebebasan dan gak suka dihina ^^b Jika ada hal yang kurang, sampaikan dengan sopan ^^

Hm…bagi para Author yang udah pengalaman ama Romance dan genre yang mendayu-dayu, tolong kasih tahu saya yah buat _improve_ karya saya. Hah…beginilah resiko jadi orang yang alergi pada hal-hal berbau romantis –nunjuk diri sendiri-

Terima kasih udah baca ^^b love you

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**Mei 2009**

**~Yukeh~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yukeh: **Wah! Seneng banget saat baca review dari para reviewer. Mereka semua mendukung dan benar-benar mengatakan sesuatu yang sungguh diluar pemikiran saya! –didepak-. Saya kira, saya akan mendapat banyak kritikan. Tapi nyatanya? Oh God, love you all my beloved virtual friends! –peluk haru-. Oh ya, udah lihat adanya perubahan genre? :D Ternyata, saya sadar, fic ini sejujurnya bergenre angst/romance, bukan romance/angst. Entahlah. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu kapan tepatnya saya bisa benar-benar bikin romance T_T Oh ya, tanya, apa bedanya angst ama tragedy? O.o Thank thou ^^

**Balasan yang gag log in**

**Little-kaminari: **Iya, saya usahain agar romance nya kali ini kerasa. Tapi, apakah benar kalo genre fic ini romance yah? T.T Thank you.

**Sepupumu yang Gaje: **satu lagi, ini Yuki yang suka menyumpah-nyumpah guru Bahasa Inggris dan Kimia –bangga-. Hyah…kau bangga padaku? T_T Makaseh, sepupu…aku terharu. Itu bukan lagu Avril. Itu lagunya Yati Pesek –digampar Avril-. Udah ku apdet nih. Makasih ^^

**Istri Kim Bum *whatever* (Panda): **Nyah? Kau inget ama sinetron itu? ampe hapal adegannya? –w- hebat!! Aku aja udah lupa! XD Okeh, makasih, ya Panda. Kudoakan kau ama suami barumu itu langgeng.

**squidWard *I don't care*: **Hoh? Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan kamu sendiri? Sudahkah kamu post fic? Saya **TIDAK** **AKAN** peduli dengan semua ocehan kamu jika kamu sendiri masih bersembunyi dengan menjadi flamer pengecut pake anonymous! Who do you think you are? Do you think I care? Saya cuman mau makasih karena kamu udah nambah jumlah review fic ini. Cuman itu satu2nya nilai plus dari komentar kamu. Cuman buat penambah review.

**Miroku_: **makasih ^^ iya, ini no humor banget yah. sengaja sih. Ehehe…my danna? Entar aja lah. Jangan khawatir, gak bakal discontinued kok ^^

**Thanks for all reviewer ^^ happy reading.**

**-oOo-**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Earth and The Sky © Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU. Don't like? Go back!**

**-oOo-**

"Ah…masak sih?" tanya Ino, sahabat sekaligus teman satu kos ku dan merangkap sebagai saudaraku.

Ya, aku sudah menganggap Ino sebagai saudara perempuanku. Bahkan sudah kuanggap dia sebagai satu-satunya orang di bumi ini yang bisa kusebut 'keluarga'. Satu-satunya orang yang mau memberiku tempat untuk berteduh. Kami dulu sempat tinggal di panti asuhan yang sama selama beberapa tahun. Namun hal itu berakhir saat ada sepasang suami istri yang menjadikan Ino sebagai anak mereka. Suami istri yang kaya. Suami istri yang berasal dari status sosial yang mapan.

Jika sekarang aku adalah seorang gadis berijazah SMP yang akhirnya menjadi seorang pengamen jalanan, maka Ino adalah seorang gadis bermodal gelar Sarjana Teknik yang kini tengah mengabdikan hasil pendidikannya pada perusahaan ayahnya.

Ironis. Dua burung kecil yang tumbuh di sarang yang sama, kini akhirnya menjelma menjadi dua spesies burung yang total berbeda!

Dulu aku sempat membenci hidup ini. Kenapa hanya segelintir orang saja yang merasakan kebahagiaan? Apa bedanya aku dengan Ino? Kenapa harus dia yang pertama mendapatkan orang tua? Dan terlebih lagi, kenapa hanya aku saja yang bahkan sampai saat itu tidak mendapatkan satu orang pun yang sudi menanggung hidupku untuk menjadi anaknya?

Tetapi sekali lagi, saat aku mulai menyadari arti sesungguhnya dari kehidupan, perlahan aku bisa menerima. Perlahan aku bisa belajar tentang arti takdir. Perlahan tumbuh keyakinan yang kekal di hatiku. Kita bukanlah Tuhan. Apa yang kita mau, belum tentu menjadi kehendakNya.

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Yep, dia tampan sekali."

Gadis berambut pirang itu mencibir. Sedikit menyakitkan sih bagiku. Jika dia mencibir, sama saja dia mengatakan 'jelek' pada pemuda yang beberapa hari memonopoli pikiranku.

"Lalu, kau suka padanya?" tanya Ino sembari mengganti channel TV dengan ukuran 14 inch dengan remote kecil itu. Pandangan matanya sedari tadi sama sekali tak menatapku. Ia terlalu disibukkan oleh acara-acara gosip yang rutin ia tonton tiap hari.

"Eh?" aku terkaget.

Suka?

"T…tentu saja. Dia baik banget, mau ngasih aku uang dua puluh ribu. Padahal aku cuman pengamen," ujarku dengan alasan logis.

"Ck! Kau ini lemot sekali sih, Sakura?" ujar Ino memutar kedua bola matanya, kebiasaannya jika ia merasa direpotkan. "Maksudku, apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?"

Aku sontak tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Ino itu.

Cinta? Tetapi benarkah yang kurasakan ini cinta? Aku tak tahu apa artinya kata itu. Karena aku tak pernah merasakannya. Karena aku tak pernah mendapatkannya.

"Hhhh…," Ino menghela nafas saat beberapa menit pertanyaannya hanya sia-sia terlontar tanpa mendapat reaksi dariku.

Gadis itu memutar kepalanya. Mengalihkan pandangan matanya dari TV menuju kedua mata hijauku. Ditatapnya aku sedemikian rupa hingga aku merasa seperti sedang diinterogasi oleh seorang detektif terkemuka.

"Sebaiknya jangan, Sakura," ujar Ino pelan.

"J…jangan apa?" ujarku terbata sembari memberi Ino sepotong senyum patah.

"Jangan jatuh cinta padanya, tentu saja!" sambung Ino. "Dengar, kau baru dua kali bertemu dengannya. Kau bahkan tidak tahu siapa namanya. Lalu apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari orang yang bahkan tidak kau ketahui identitasnya itu?"

"Aku tak pernah bilang bahwa aku mencintainya, Ino!" bantahku dengan intonasi suara yang sedikit meninggi. Sedetik kemudian, aku menyesal telah membentak Ino. Bentakanku bukannya membuat dia menyerah, malah membuat dia semakin menatapku dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah berkata _Aku semakin yakin pada dugaanku_.

Ino memundurkan posisi duduknya, hingga punggungnya bersandar pada tembok. Dia memeluk satu-satunya boneka berbentuk kelinci usang yang kupunya. Boneka pemberian dari Ibu asuh di panti, tempatku dulu berkembang dari kecil menuju dewasa.

"Sakura, kau sendiri yang pernah bilang kan, bahwa kita tak bisa mengubah takdir Tuhan," ujar Ino. "Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa pemuda itu terlihat sangat rapi, seperti orang mapan. Sedangkan dirimu? Apa kau yakin perasaanmu akan bersambut?"

"Ino! Please, harus berapa kali aku bilang bahwa aku hanya sebatas suka, kagum akan kebaikannya, aku tak pernah bilang padamu bahwa aku mencintainya!" ujarku putus asa.

"Kau tak harus membentakku jika kau memang tak mencintainya, Sakura," ujar Ino masih tenang.

Aku membuang muka. Memang, perkataan Ino barusan membuat mulutku terkatup sempurna. Tak ada lagi kata yang bisa kupakai untuk membalas ucapannya. Tak ada lagi kalimat yang bisa kupakai untuk berpura-pura.

Mungkin benar. Ini namanya cinta. Tetapi mengapa? Mengapa sesesak ini rasanya? Bukankah kata orang, cinta itu indah? Lalu, apakah rasa sedih dan takut yang kurasakan ini juga disebut cinta?

"Hhhh…aku hanya tak mau kau terluka, Sakura," ujar Ino lirih.

"Tapi dia baik, Ino," ujarku serak dan tersendat.

_Dia baik_, alasan yang konyol untuk mencintai seseorang. Tetapi apa yang bisa kupakai alasan untuk mempunyai perasaan aneh ini? Aku tak tahu. Aku tak menemukan alasan lain. Untuk mengenali perasaan apa ini saja aku rasanya masih ragu.

Suaraku yang tersendat tadi cukup jelas menerangkan bahwa kini ada buliran air mata yang mulai menuruni pipiku. Bahwa kerongkonanku rasanya tercekik oleh semua keadaan ini. Rasa yang baru kekenal ini, dan oleh kenyataan bahwa…yah…_dia _dan aku bagai langit dan bumi. Terasa konyol dan mustahil untuk dibayangkan jika langit dan bumi itu suatu saat akan menyatu.

Ku tatap langit yang hitam di atas sana, lewat kaca jendela di depanku.

Di langit sana, ada satu bintang yang tercipta untukku. Sekarang bintang Ino sudah gemerlap indah menghias malam, dan bintangku masih tertutup di balik awan tebal. Tetapi aku yakin, suatu saat awan tebal itu akan menyingkir. Membiarkan bintangku bersinar lagi. Tak indah? Tak apa. Tak gemerlap? Tak masalah. Aku hanya ingin dia menjadi bintang kecil di atas kanvas hitam pekat diatas sana.

Kanvas hitam pekat. Kanvas yang sering disebut sebagai _Langit_.

"Baik bukan berarti dia mencintaimu juga, Sakura," ujar Ino. "Sudahlah, buat apa kau mengingat-ingat itu lagi? Sebelum terlambat, bunuh saja perasaanmu itu. Hey, lagipula, bukankah Gaara masih setia menunggumu?"

Aku terdiam mendengar canda dan godaan Ino itu. Tak ada yang lucu.

Gaara… Jika hati ini terbuat hanya untuk satu orang, seribu Gaara pun tak akan mampu memilikinya.

**-oOo-**

Aku mengelus perutku yang baru saja terisi oleh sepiring makanan. Ah…enak sekali rasanya, setelah beberapa kilometer berjalan, lalu menikmati sepiring nasi dengan lauk sederhana, ditambah dengan satu gelas teh yang dingin oleh bongkahan es didalamnya. Hah…melayang sudah enam ribu milikku.

Sembari berjalan, dengan iseng kupetik senar gitar. Kunyanyikan sebuah lagu klasik yang sangat kusuka.

Lantunanku terhenti saat aku mendengar suara isak tangis, juga satu suara yang berasal dari mulut seorang lelaki.

Ku tolehkan kepalaku, dan aku melihat ada sebuah bocah kecil berpakaian lusuh, duduk meringkuk di emperan toko yang tertutup, dengan seorang lelaki yang jongkok di depannya.

"Konohamaru?" ucapku menyebut nama dari bocah itu. Bocah yatim piatu yang menjadi kawanku dalam mengamen, sekaligus tetanggaku. Bocah yang hanya dirawat oleh kakeknya yang berpenghasilan sebagai kuli panggul di pasar.

Aku berlari menuju kesana. Kusiapkan lontaran kata-kata pedas pada lelaki yang beraninya membuat bocah sekecil itu menangis.

"Konohamaru? Kau kenapa?" tanyaku saat aku tiba di depan Konohamaru, atau di depan punggung lelaki itu.

"Kak Sakura!" seru Konohamaru sembari bangkit dan berlari menuju ke arahku. Dipeluknya pinggangku dengan kedua tangan mungilnya, dan disandarkannya kepala kecilnya itu di perutku. "Gitar Konohamaru rusak."

Aku mengelus kepala kecilnya itu. Kupastikan kaosku sekarang pasti sudah basah oleh air mata dari mata sipit Konohamaru itu.

"Maaf, saya tidak sengaja melakukannya," ujar suara berat dari arah depanku.

Aku menoleh. Dan saat melihat siapa yang membuat Konohamaru menangis begini, rasanya semua niatku untuk melabrak seperti debu yang diterbangkan angin. Lenyap jauh begitu saja.

"Dia menjatuhkan gitar kecilnya di jalan, dan tanpa saya sengaja, saya melindasnya dengan mobil saya," ujarnya kalem dan santai, namun bisa kurasakan nada pertanggung jawaban dan menyesal dari suaranya itu.

Aku hanya terdiam. Ingin bilang apa? Masak aku harus mengucapkan terima kasih? Ingin marah, tapi aku tak bisa. Ingin menunjukkan wajah senang karena bertemu dengannya, namun aku tak pantas pula.

"Sudah ya, sayang. Nanti Kakak belikan gitar yang baru lagi. Nanti kita ke pasar. Bagaimana?" tanyaku membujuk Konohamaru.

Dan berhasil! Tiga detik kemudian, bocah itu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap ke mataku, seolah menuntut kebenaran dan kesungguhan.

"Ya," aku mengangguk mantap, merespon apa yang ingin bocah itu ucapkan lewat pandangan matanya.

"Terima kasih, Kak," kepala mungil itu kembali menepel di perutku dengan erat. Aku tersenyum, dan mengelus lembut rambut berwarna hitam itu.

"Hey, Konohamaru! Sini!"

Kami bertiga menoleh, dan mendapati dua teman Konohamaru, yang entah, aku lupa namanya, melambai ke arah kami. Tentu saja yang mereka maksud adalah Konohamaru.

"Ah ya, sebentar!" balas Konohamaru teriak. "Kak, aku pergi dulu ya," ujarnya padaku dengan nada riang, nada yang sama seperti yang biasa terkandung dalam setiap kalimat yang dia ucapkan.

Ya. Riang. Meski beban hidup yang ia tanggung sungguh, tak sekecil umurnya.

Aku menatap sekilas pada pemuda berjas hitam dan berdasi putih di depanku ini. Penampilan khas seorang pebisnis. Penampilan seorang _elite._ Yang sangat kontras dengan apa yang sekarang melekat pada diriku.

_. "Kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa pemuda itu terlihat sangat rapi, seperti orang mapan. Sedangkan dirimu? Apa kau yakin perasaanmu akan bersambut?"_

Ah, perkataan Ino serasa terngiang pada saat yang tepat. Saat diriku mulai lagi berharap. Berharap bahwa mungkin Tuhan berbaik hati menyatukan bumi dengan langit.

Aku membalikkan tubuh. Memang benar kata Ino, lebih cepat aku membunuh rasa ini, lebih cepat pula aku belajar dan paham akan apa kata 'kehidupan'. Akan arti sesungguhnya dari 'takdir'.

Namun sayang, usahaku gagal saat sebuah genggaman terasa di tangan kiriku. Seiring dengan darahku yang mulai berdesir hangat, seiring dengan detak jantungku yang kian berpacu cepat mengiringi semburat rona merah yang mulai tampak di wajahku.

"Ijinkan saya membalas kebaikanmu dengan sesuatu."

**-oOo-**

"Aku memang terbiasa hidup begini, jadi tak susah-susah banget, kok," ujarku mulai bisa beradaptasi setelah nyaris selama dua jam aku berada di dekat pemuda yang belakangan ku ketahui namanya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Hihi…Ternyata, selama ini langitku bernama langit Sasuke. Ah…mengapa aku sekarang menjadi sok puitis begini?

"Mengamen? Apa kau tak menemukan kerjaan lain yang lebih pantas?" tanya pemuda itu sembari mengarahkan sesendok penuh nasi ke mulutnya.

Aku melirik dengan tatapan sedikit tersinggung padanya.

"Tidak ada. Daripada aku jadi pengangguran," jawabku sembari mengangkat bahu. Kuseruput air teh dingin di depanku. Aku menolak saat Sasuke menawarkan sepiring makanan padaku. Beberapa menit yang lalu aku sudah mengisi perutku dengan cukup penuh.

"Hidup memang tak adil bagi sebagian orang. Itu pendapatmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku menaikkan kedua alisku sebelum menjawab lontaran katanya. "Dulu aku berpikir demikian. Tetapi aku yakin, semua yang kudapat adalah yang terbaik yang diberikan Tuhan."

"Termasuk status sosialmu yang cukup rendah?"

"Setidaknya aku tak menjadi koruptor yang menyengsarakan rakyat."

"…………"

Aku menoleh heran pada Sasuke. Dia bukan hanya tak membalas ocehanku, tetapi kali ini dia bahkan berhenti menyentuh sama sekali makanan di piringnya itu.

"Kenapa Sasuke? Makanannya tidak enak?" tanyaku dengan suara lirih. Takut jika si pemilik warung kaki lima ini mendengar ucapanku.

"Ayahku adalah salah satu dari orang penyengsara rakyat yang kau sebut tadi," ujar Sasuke sembari mengaduk-aduk air teh hangat dalam gelas miliknya.

"Ma..maaf, Sasuke," ujarku dengan perasaan yang amat bersalah. "Ak..aku tak bermaksud. Hey, mungkin ayahmu hanya di fitnah?" ujarku menghibur.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil, nyaris samar.

"Semua bukti sudah memojokkannya. Tak ada celah baginya untuk menghindar lagi."

Aku memutuskan diam saja. Kutempatkan diriku untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Dan kau tahu apa?" tanya Sasuke lirih. "Aku, anak kandungnya sendirilah, yang menjadi jaksa dan menuntut hukuman 10 tahun baginya. Dan kau tahu apa? Hakim menyetujui tuntutanku."

Aku masih terdiam. Selain diam, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Memang, aku ikut sedih. Tetapi, haruskah aku menangis? Sedangkan Sasuke yang menjadi anaknya saja terlihat tampak tegar?

Sesaat, kulihat kedua mata hitam onyxnya itu. Sepasang mata dengan iris berwarna gelap yang kini tampak memandang air dalam gelas yang tengah diaduknya. Namun aku yakin, mata itu kini bersorot sendu. Kosong, seolah-olah sekarang pemilik raga di depanku ini tengah mengulas kejadian pahit yang ada dan terekam di otaknya.

Aku menghela nafas. Mungkin bagi Sasuke, kenyataan bahwa ia lah yang membuat Ayahnya mendekam di penjara, terasa sangat menyakitkan. Aku tahu, hanya anak tak tahu dirilah yang tega untuk tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali ketika telah berbuat sesuatu yang menyusahkan orang tuanya, seburuk dan sebagaimanapun orang tua itu. Mungkin kenyataan ini sangat berat untuk diterima oleh Sasuke.

Mungkin aku tak pernah bisa merasakan apa yang kini dirasakan Sasuke. Karena simpel saja, aku tidak punya orang tua dan tak akan pernah punya orang tua. Meski aku pernah berharap saat aku kecil dulu, bahwa suatu saat nanti akan ada dua pasang tangan yang terjulur padaku dan hendak menggendong tubuh kecilku di atas pundak seorang Ayah. Akan ada seorang wanita yang tersenyum sembari memberikan sebuah boneka beruang yang selalu ku inginkan saat aku kecil dulu. Boneka beruang yang bahkan sampai aku meninggalkan panti, tak pernah ku dapatkan.

Namun, jangan anggap bahwa apa yang kualami lebih ringan dari pada apa yang sekarang dirasakan Sasuke. Oh tidak! Di dunia ini, semua tak ada yang sama. Tak ada yang diciptakan untuk menjadi dua hal yang benar-benar sama. Penderitaan seorang pemuda sukses seperti Sasuke, tentu tidak sama dengan penderitaan seorang gadis jalanan seperti ku. Hanya satu hal yang kami tahu, kami menderita akannya.

"Jika Ayahmu bersalah, kau sudah bertindak tepat, Sasuke," ujarku lirih. "Kau sudah melaksanakan tugasmu dengan baik. Harusnya kau bangga."

"Termasuk menjebloskan Ayahku ke penjara?"

"Termasuk itu."

"Kau tahu, Sakura? Aku juga merasa bahwa hidup ini sama sekali tak adil. Terkadang aku berpikir, mengapa aku harus menjadi jaksa? Mengapa Ayah harus menjadi Ayahku?"

"Kau tak boleh memandang hanya dari satu sisi dalam kehidupan ini, Sasuke. Kau bahkan tak tahu, berapa juta orang yang setiap hari terlunta-lunta hanya untuk mencari sesuap nasi."

"Lalu menurutmu aku harus bagaimana? Harus senang dan bersyukur atas semua ini?"

"Aku tidak bilang begitu! Aku hanya ingin agar kau tak menyalahkan apapun dan siapapun. Aku hanya ingin agar kau menerimanya!"

Kami berdua terdiam. Sasuke tak membalas ucapanku, aku pun tak berniat untuk terus mengoceh dan memberikan kesan sok tahu dan sok menggurui.

"Maaf, aku tak bermaksud sok pintar," ujarku.

"Tidak, mungkin seharusnya aku banyak belajar dari orang sepertimu, Sakura," ujar Sasuke lirih. Sudut bibirnya kembali tertarik ke atas, membentuk satu buah lengkungan senyum samar.

Aku seolah tak mampu barang berkedip saat melihat bibir itu melengkung membentuk seulas senyum. Tipis. Samar. Namun sungguh, indah. Bukan senyum ejekan seperti yang selalu kudapatkan ketika orang lain berbicara pada seorang pengamen jalanan sepertiku.

Hanya…Ah…apakah namanya? Senyum tulus.

Aku balas tersenyum padanya. Mungkin tak semanis senyum seorang gadis model. Hanya senyum tulus. Senyum yang kuberikan setulus mungkin padanya. Senyum yang dulu hanya kuberikan pada Ibu Panti.

"Hey, percaya atau tidak, ini pertama kalinya aku curhat pada seseorang yang baru ku kenal," ujar Sasuke padaku.

Aku tersenyum hangat.

"Kau tak tahu? Pertama pula kalinya aku menerima curhat dari orang yang baru ku kenal."

Jangankan curhat. Amarahpun akan siap kudengarkan jika itu keluar dari mulutmu, Sasuke Uchiha.

**-oOo-**

"Tidak! Seharusnya dia tak boleh diberikan keringanan hukuman sedemikian besar! Apa yang dia lakukan jelas-jelas sudah melanggar hukum!"

Aku menopang kepalaku dengan sebelah tanganku, sedangkan tangan kananku mengambil potong demi potong kue yang terhidang di meja di depanku.

Sudah nyaris beberapa jam seperti ini. Mendengar ocehan Uchiha Sasuke yang berprofesi sebagai jaksa, bukanlah hal yang menarik untuk didengar sesungguhnya. Oh, tidakkah dia tahu, bagian apa dari profesinya yang dapat dimengerti oleh pengamen sepertiku?

"Aku akan berusaha mencari bukti-bukti lain yang bisa membuat tuntutanku terkabul!"

**-oOo-**

"Bukan! Bukan disitu! Ah…lima kali aku mengajarimu, tetapi kau sama sekali belum paham?" ujarku sembari menyambar gitarku dari kedua tangan putih milik Sasuke.

"Huh…kau cuman berteori, tidak memperlihatkannya padaku, kan?" protes Sasuke.

Melihat wajah sebalnya yang kerap ia tunjukkan padaku itu, mau tak mau membuatku menyodorkan muka 'innocent' dan nyengir milikku. Ampuh juga. Sekalipun wajah sebalnya sulit menghilang, tetapi setidaknya ia tak melanjutkan protesannya.

"Nih, yang ini namanya kunci A," ujarku sembari meletakkan jari-jariku pada gitar itu. "Kalo gini, G. Nah…yang ini…"

Matahari beranjak ke peraduannya. Bintang kejora bersinar indah mengiringinya di atas sana.

**-oOo-**

"Eh, aku punya sesuatu untuk kau tebak," ujarku sembari mengayunkan kedua kakiku yang menggantung bebas di udara, saat kami duduk di bangku halte.

"Aku tak punya minat untuk menebaknya."

"Kau tahu, benda apa yang terlihat seperti ayam?" ujarku meneruskan omonganku.

"Patung ayam?"

"Rambutmu! Kyahahahaha!!"

Aku semakin senang tatkala ia menyambut gurauanku. Meski gurauanku itu menyindirnya, tetapi melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum padaku, saat itu juga, aku yakin, jika Tuhan berkehendak, maka langit dan bumi pasti suatu saat nanti akan menyatu.

Dan selama harapanku belum benar-benar gagal, aku akan mencoba. Aku akan terus berdoa, memohon, mengiba, meratap. Hingga saat itu tiba, saat dimana bintang kecilku berkelip jelas di atas sana. Bintang dan _langit malam_ku.

Semoga.

**-oOo-**

**Curhatan Authoress yang berulang kali salah nulis kata 'lega' menjadi 'legah' –w-**

Okay, let me say it once more. Saya tuh bener-bener gak bisa teliti recheck fic2 sebelum saya post. Saya juga payah benar dalam memakai EYD yang tepat. Duh…maafkan saya. Nah, apakah disini masih ada kesalahan? :D Bagaimana chapter ini? Baguskah?

**Thanks to: dilia shiraishi, Min-Sunye, Myuuga Arai, Chiby Angel-chan, kakkoi-chan, uchibi-nara, Dani Scarlet, Aoi no Tsuki, chatryne, Aika Uchiha, Shazanamikaze Mystica, Kiki Sasori, nae-rossi chan, Hyuu Mizu-Hime, shirayuki haruna, Ainara aya, Pink to blue, Hatake-Rie, Hikari Akabara, Sasurin Katsuya, Sepupumu yang Gaje, Istrinya Kim Bum Xd (Panda), squidWard, ****Miroku_****.**

Terima kasih udah baca ^^b love you

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**June 2009**

**~Yukeh~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yukeh says: **Pertama, Gaara cuman numpang nama di sini. So, dia gak kebagian scene tersendiri dan punya dialog di sini ^^ maap. This is SasuSaku fic after all. Kedua, beberapa reviewer bilang kalo adegan Saku ngamen di perempatan itu kayak sinetron. Jeez, saya sama sekali tidak punya pikiran untuk nyontek adegan sinet dan memasukkannya dalam fic ini!! Mungkin cuman kebetulan aja. Ugh! I don't like being blackmailed T_T Saya bahkan gak pernah lihat sinet _itu_. Instead of watching drama, I like watching cartoon or anime, y'know!

**Balasan yang gag log in.**

**Bum, bum, kim bum! xP: **Oh ya? Bukankah dari chapter awal emang si Saku udah mengagumi Sasuke? -.- terima kasih ^^

**Kakak Ipar: **Makasih, Kak. Duh, panjang bener. Saya terima deh masukkannya ^^ cuman yang untuk penggunaan kata 'ku' itu, kau mungkin rada salah paham. Kata 'ku', 'mu','kau', dan 'nya' itu dituls serangkai dengan kata yang mengikutinya loh. I looked it up in the dictionary, you know ^^ arigato.

**Adekmu, kiki-chan :D**: Kenapa gak log in, sih, Dek? T_T Iya, ini asli dari pemikiranku sendiri! *nendang sadisly* Udah kubilang, kan? Aku WB humor T_T Arigato, Ki.

**Miroku_Archuletta: **Jangan bilang kalo saya puitis -.- itu sama sekali bukan kepribadian saya. Gaara? Udah baca penjelasan di atas kan? :3 makasih ya ^^

**badboy sheva18**: Indonesia banget? Oh ya? Padahal ini settingnya di Jepang loh :D Hm, makasih, ya ^^

**squidWard -yang kemaren loh-**: Eh, makasih *malas balesin lebih panjang*

**Tsukiyomi Mizore: **saya Yuki. Bukan 'Yuki or siapalah' T_T Ma..makasih ya ^^ *saking terharunya ampe gagap* arigato.

Happy reading!

**-oOo-**

**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Earth and The Sky © Yuki-chan**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: AU. Don't like? Go back!**

**-oOo-**

Sudah empat kali mataku melirik pada jam dinding besar yang tertempel di tembok toko elektronik di depanku sana. Sudah nyaris 2 jam aku mematungkan diri, membekukan tubuhku di halte bus pada keadaan hujan yang lumayan lebat ini.

Pukul 18.45.

Hah…tumben sekali Sasuke belum datang…

Oh ya, dihitung dari awal kedekatan kami, terbilang sudah 3 bulanan aku dan Sasuke dekat. Yah…aku sangat senang sekali. Sungguh. Kami akhirnya semakin lama semakin sering bertemu. Meski cuma untuk makan siang, makan malam, atau aku yang akan memberi les privat padanya tentang bagaimana cara memainkan gitar.

Dan halte bus ini adalah tempat biasanya kami sering bertemu, errr….maksudku, tempatku sering menantinya. Dan mobil Sasuke jikalau sore, pulang kerja, selalu lewat depan halte bus ini, karena jalan di depanku ini adalah satu-satunya jalan yang mengarah ke rumah Sasuke. Itu kata Sasuke. Dan jika melihatku ada di halte, pasti dia akan mampir untuk berbincang-bincang. Meski tak lama, tapi itu cukup membuatku senang.

Yah…aku sangat mencintainya. Lambat laun, aku mulai percaya, tak ada yang mustahil jika Tuhan berkehendak. Perkataan Ino pun sudah kuanggap angin lalu.

Kulirik lagi jam dinding di toko itu. Sekarang jarum panjangnya sudah tepat di angka 12, menyatakan bahwa aku tepat 2 jam setengah berada di sini. Tetapi, sosok pemuda berambut dengan gaya menyerupai ekor ayam itu, belum tampak juga.

"Kak Sakura!"

Aku langsung menoleh ke sumber suara saat suara cempreng dan kecil khas bocah, menyapa telingaku. Mata hijau emerald-ku menangkap sosok Konohamaru yang kini tengah berlari-lari kecil ke arahku. Bisa kulihat dengan jelas, tubuh dan bajunya kini basah kuyup oleh hujan. Hah…aku berani menjamin, kala dia pulang, saat itu pula dia akan menangis dimarahi kakeknya.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku saat bocah kecil itu sudah berada di dekatku. Kugeser sedikit tubuhku, memberi tempat Konohamaru agar duduk di sampingku. "Kenapa kau basah kuyup begini?"

"Nih!" dengan lucu Konohamaru tersenyum, memamerkan beberapa giginya yang hitam, juga beberapa bagian rahang yang kosong tak tertancapi gigi. Kedua tangannya terjulur ke arahku, dengan beberapa potong pisang goreng yang ia pegang dengan secarik kertas koran yang melapisinya. "Sebagai perasaan terima kasih ku karena Kak Sakura udah ngebeliin gitar baru padaku. Nih, makan, masih anget loh."

Aku tersenyum lembut menyambut kata-kata bocah berumur 6 tahun itu. Kata-katanya terdengar begitu polos. Aku sungguh tak tega mengambil 3 potong pisang goreng itu. Itu pasti dibeli dengan hasil Konohamaru mengamen. Bagaimana aku tega? Sedangkan, uang yang ia gunakan pasti bisa untuk membeli beras beberapa liter.

"Lebih baik kamu kasih pisang ini ke Kakek. Kak Sakura udah kenyang, kok," ujarku menawar dan langsung direspon oleh senyum jenaka khas Konohamaru.

"Aku udah beliin Kakek sendiri kok. Ini buat Kak Sakura," ujarnya sembari memajukan uluran tangannya.

Aku mau tak mau akhirnya menerima pisang goreng itu. Yah…bagaimanapun Konohamaru sudah merelakan sebagian uangnya untuk membelikanku ini.

"Terima kasih, Sayang," kataku sembari menarik kepala Konohamaru untuk kusandarkan ke lenganku.

"Ahahaha…aku yang harus bilang begitu, kan, Kak?"

Kuambil sepotong pisang goreng. Terasa masih hangat. Kugigit sedikit pisang itu. Yah…baru saja aku sudah menghabiskan satu bungkus roti yang kubeli. Meski masih merasa kenyang, kupaksakan juga kerongkonganku untuk menelan apa yang sedang kumakan sekarang.

Dan pada saat aku baru hendak menikmati pisang goreng pada comotan keempat, pandangan mataku tanpa sengaja tertumbuk pada koran sebagai alas pisang goreng yang ada di tangan kiriku.

Kuperhatikan baik-baik wajah seseorang yang ada di koran itu.

Hey, bukankah ini…

"Konohamaru, tolong pegangin ini sebentar yah," ujarku sembari dengan tanpa persetujuan Konohamaru, langsung memberikan tiga potong pisang goreng itu padanya.

"Eh?" Konohamaru hanya kaget dan refleks memegangi apa yang kuberikan tadi dengan kedua tangan kecilnya.

Kufokuskan diriku lagi pada secarik guntingan koran itu.

Ya! Aku yakin! Pria dalam foto di koran ini adalah Sasuke! Tetapi, wanita ini siapa? Wanita ini terlalu muda untuk jadi Ibunya. Cantik, dan terlihat sangat elegan. Sedangkan kata Sasuke, dia hanya mempunyai satu saudara, itupun laki-laki.

Kuperhatikan tulisan yang tercetak dengan ukuran font yang besar dan juga dicetak tebal, yang tertera tepat di atas foto Sasuke dan wanita itu.

_Hari ini, Uchiha Sasuke resmi telah menikahi seorang model papan atas Jepang._

Setelah membaca satu kalimat itu, aku tak tahu, kapan kertas koran yang kupegang telah tertetesi air mataku. Yang aku tahu, sejak itu, aku yakin, apa yang Ino katakan benar.

Langit dan Bumi tak akan pernah bisa menyatu.

Bahkan Tuhan pun tak akan menghendaki apa yang mustahil untuk terjadi.

Ya, aku telah melanggar takdir Tuhan. Aku telah mencoba merusak apa yang sudah Ia gariskan.

Dan kini…ini semualah yang akhirnya kudapat sebagai timbal balik atas dosaku. Dosaku yang sudah berani berharap hal yang mustahil. Dosaku karena meminta sesuatu yang tak mungkin padaNya.

Tetapi…Oh, apakah jikalau aku mencintai Sasuke adalah sebuah dosa?

**-oOo-**

Aku mengetuk pintu coklat tua yang tampak rapuh itu selama empat kali. Pada ketukan kelima, pintu yang nyaris bobrok itu terbuka. Dan di hadapanku nampak seorang wanita yang sebaya denganku, berambut pirang panjang. Bermata sapphire.

"Maaf, Anda siapa?" tanya wanita itu sopan sembari menatapku sedemikian rupa. Jelas sekali dari pandangan matanya bahwa ia sama sekali tak mengenaliku. Ah…dia hanya lupa padaku saja. Padahal dulu, aku kerap sekali mengunjungi rumah sederhana ini.

Yah…penampilanku memang sudah tak sesempurna kala aku masih remaja dulu. Tapi tak banyak yang berubah dari diriku, selain helai-helai putih yang mulai menyeruak di rambutku. 15 tahun tak bertemu, apakah aku tampak begitu lain di mata gadis ini? Ah…gadiskah? Atau dia sudah menjadi Nyonya?

"Ino, kau tak mengenaliku?" ujarku sembari memberikan senyuman samarku. Senyum khas yang selalu kuberikan pada siapapun.

Wanita itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku Sasuke," ujarku mengingatkannya, "Lama tak bertemu, Ino. Kau masih tinggal di sini ternyata."

Jelas bisa kulihat, ada perubahan besar di wajahnya saat aku menyebutkan namaku. Dia yang semula tenang dan sopan, kini tampak gusar. Ah…apakah ada yang salah denganku?

"Oh…lalu, kau mau apa kesini?" tanyanya dengan judes. Mau tak mau, aku juga ikut tersinggung juga dengan sikapnya itu. Hey, dia kira dia siapa bisa memasang tampang sengak pada orang yang sama sekali tak melakukan apapun yang salah padanya.

"Sakura. Aku mau bertemu dengannya," kataku dengan nada yang mulai ku buat dingin, "15 tahun tak bertemu, aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaannya."

Ino tampak terdiam. Dia tak mengatakan apapun untuk menjawab perkataanku. Dia hanya menatapku demikian tajam, seolah-olah aku adalah seorang tersangka kriminal berat yang sedang diinterogasi.

"Kau mau bertemu Sakura?" tanya Ino akhirnya.

"Untuk itulah aku datang kesini," ujarku menahan rasa kesal.

"Ikut aku. Sakura sekarang ada di suatu tempat," katanya sembari langsung menyeret tanganku.

**-oOo-**

Sudah lima menit aku berdiri mematung di sini. Sudah lima menit aku menerima terpaan angin di tempat ini. Sudah lima menit pula aku hanya terhenyak, memandangi dalam diam sebuah batu sederhana yang tertancap di sebuah gundukan yang sudah ditumbuhi rerumputan kecil di atasnya.

Haruno Sakura.

Begitulah batu nisan itu seolah menyatakan, siapa yang kini terpendam di bawah sana. Siapa yang kini terlelap dalam kegelapan abadi tak berujung di bawah sana.

Aku menundukkan kepala. Mengerjap-kerjapkan kedua mataku, mencoba memasukkan kembali genangan air mata yang ada di kelopak mataku.

Oh Tuhan, kenapa perjalananku ke Jepang ini hanya berakhir sia-sia? Bahkan sekarang aku sama sekali tak bertemu dengan sahabatku, dengan orang yang pernah mengajari tentang menghargai hidup. Orang yang pernah mengajariku tentang takdirMu.

"Kenapa dia bisa begini?" tanyaku tersendat. Tentu saja, orang bodoh pun pasti tahu, bahwa sekarang aku menangis. Siapa yang bilang, bahwa lelaki tak boleh menangis? Bahkan lelaki yang telah matang sepertiku akan menangis di saat tertentu, saat diriku tak mampu lagi memendam rasa sedih yang terlalu lebih.

"Kau tak tahu?" kudengar suara Ino meninggi, "Biar aku mengingatkan otakmu yang tumpul itu, Sasuke! Kau! Kau adalah orang yang membuat Sakura mati! Sejak kamu menikah dan pergi ke luar negeri, Sakura seperti manusia tanpa nyawa! Raganya memang berada di depanku, tetapi jiwanya ikut terbang bersamamu! Karena kau, dia menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan hanya menangis, dengan hanya melamun! Karena kau pula, akhirnya dia harus pergi oleh kanker di otaknya! Empat tahun yang lalu!"

Aku menoleh ke Ino. Kubiarkan dia menatap kedua mataku. Tak mampu lagi aku menghindar, biarlah, biar wanita ini melihat genangan air mataku. Air mata yang terakhir kali kukeluarkan beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu. Airmata saat aku kecil, di mana buku tulisku terobek oleh salah satu temanku.

"Aku?" tanyaku memastikan.

Ino memutar kedua bola matanya. Dia menghela nafas berat. Lalu ditatapnya kedua mataku dengan pandangan pahit. Getir.

"Tak tahukah kau, bahwa Sakura sangat mencintaimu? Tak tahukah kau, bahwa pernikahanmu sama saja dengan perjanjian maut yang kauberikan padanya?" gumam Ino lirih sembari mengelus nisan lusuh itu.

Aku sontak tak mampu berkata.

Tetapi itu tidak mungkin!

"Dia sering bilang padaku, bahwa dia percaya takdir. Dia sering bilang padaku, bahwa dia dan dirimu bagai bumi dan langit. Sebelum kamu pergi, dia percaya benar, bahwa langit dan bumi bisa bersatu atas kehendak Tuhan. Tetapi, saat kamu menikah dengan gadis lain, kepercayaannya itu luntur sudah."

Tidak mungkin! Ino pasti berbohong! Bukankah Sakura sangat tegar? Bukankah dia kokoh akan kepercayaannya bahwa semua yang ia dapat adalah karunia Tuhan?

"Tuhan tak akan menjadikan sesuatu yang mustahil untuk terjadi, kan, Sasuke? Memang, Tuhan adalah penguasa segalanya. Tetapi, ada beberapa hal yang tak akan dikabulkan oleh Tuhan. Suatu hal yang mustahil. Suatu hal yang tak mungkin."**(1)**

Sakura tidak seperti itu! Aku…

"Dia sering bilang padaku, bahwa kau adalah langitnya. Dan dia adalah bumi yang akan selalu membutuhkan langit untuk berpijak. Tetapi, langit tak akan pernah membutuhkan bumi. Bumi hanyalah planet kecil yang berada di antara milyaran bintang, di antara sekian banyak benda angkasa indah lainnya yang terpijak pula pada sang langit luas. Apa artinya bumi bagi langit? Tak ada. Tetapi arti langit bagi bumi amatlah besar. Tanpa langit, bumi harus kemana? Harus bagaimana?"

Aku hanya mendiamkan diri. Mematungkan diri mendengar celoteh Ino.

Tidak mungkin, kan? Di mana rasa optimisnya? Di mana penghargaannya yang tinggi akan hidup? Jika dia mencintaiku, kenapa dia harus pergi karena rasanya itu?

"Mungkin dia bisa tetap tegar di depanku, Sasuke," suara Ino melirih, "Mungkin dia masih bisa tersenyum dan menganggap semua ini hanya rencana Tuhan. Hanya skenario hidup yang ia tak punya kuasa untuk mengubahnya. Namun aku tahu, Sasuke. Betapa dia sakit. Betapa dia merasa kecewa."

Tubuhku terasa lumpuh. Tubuhku terasa terhempaskan pada dinding baja yang keras. Terhempas oleh kenyataan yang bahkan sama sekali tak pernah kuduga akan keberadaannya.

"Mungkin dia bisa menerima semua, Sasuke. Mungkin Sakura pada akhirnya bisa kembali menerima semua ini sebagai takdir kehidupan. Tetapi tetap saja!" Suara Ino meninggi, "Tetap saja ia harus kalah karena cintanya padamu! Tetap saja ia harus menyerah akan rindunya padamu! Kau! Kau yang membuatnya seperti ini! Kau yang memberinya harapan, Sasuke! Kau yang membuatnya mati dengan perasaan yang bahkan tak pernah kauketahui!!"

Sakura mencintaiku? Demikian besar?

Aku menundukkan kepala. Dalam hati aku menyesal. Dalam hati aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Aku marah, bukan karena kematian Sakura. Aku menyesal, bukan karena kepergiannya.

Terlebih, aku mengutuk diriku karena hatiku yang sama sekali tak bisa membalas perasaannya! Aku mengumpat diriku karena aku gagal menemukan cinta yang bisa kuberikan untuk Sakura!

Pengobananmu terlalu besar bagiku, Sakura. Akibat yang terjadi padamu terlalu besar untuk kubalas dengan sesuatu. Kematianmu tak sebanding dengan hatiku yang kosong tak terjamah cintamu. Cintamu terlalu mulia dan berharga untuk diterima oleh hatiku, terlalu indah untuk kauserahkan padaku, hingga di ujung hidupmu.

Maafkan aku, Sakura. Maaf. Bahkan setelah mendengar cerita dari Ino tentangmu, tak bisa menumbuhkan rasa cinta dalam sini. Tak bisa membalas apa yang kauberikan untukku. Karena hatiku terlanjur kuberikan pada yang lain. Terlanjur kupasrahkan pada wanita lain. Dan hatiku…terlanjur menerimamu sebagai sahabat. Terlanjur memberimu tempat sebagai orang yang kukagumi akan ketegaranmu.

Hanya satu hal yang keliru tentang takdir olehmu, Sakura.

Langit dan Bumi bukan tak mungkin untuk bersatu. Suatu saat nanti, pasti, langit akan menyatu dengan bumi. Pasti. Aku percaya itu.

Sakura, kata orang, langit itu berjumlah tujuh. Jika aku adalah langit, dan kau adalah bumi, maka percayalah Sakura, aku bukanlah langitmu, dan kau bukanlah bumiku. Di suatu tempat, ada langit yang lebih indah yang setia menantimu, yang akan menjadi tempatmu berputar, dengan matahari indah yang akan menemanimu bersamanya.

Langitmu, dengan bintang kecil yang seumur hidupmu belum kamu lihat. Bintang lemah yang bersinar indah di langit, bintang yang akan membawamu pada kebahagiaan di hamparan langit luasmu.

Dan aku, aku bukanlah langit itu.

Tak ada. Bintangmu tak ada padaku.

Maaf, Sakura.

_When one door of happiness closes, another opens_

_But often we look so long at the closed door_

_That we do not see the one which has opened for us_

_(Hellen Keller)_

***=FIN=***

**-oOo-**

**(1) **Suatu kala dulu, saya pernah dikasih tahu guru Agama saya soal itu. Tuhan adalah penguasa segalanya. Namun ada beberapa hal yang gak akan dikabulkannya. Bukannya tak bisa atau apa. Contohnya: Jika kau berdoa bahwa dalam satu malam jenis kelaminmu berubah, instantly, without medical treatment, maka itu tak akan pernah terkabul :D *contoh yang nyeleneh*

**AN: Gimana? Happy ending, kan? –digeplak- bagi SasuSaku lover, sad ending. Bagi SasuSaku haters, it's definitely happy ending!! XD **

**Ohoho…-tawa seorang maniak-. Entah darimana saya dapet inspirasi langit2 bumi2an itu T.T That's not like what I usually write about –w-. Sorry kalo ada yang gak suka saya buat Sakura mati di sini. Fufufu… saya gak enak aja kalo ngebikin romance yang **_**live happily forever after**_**. Udah bosen. Kayak dongeng aja –didepak-.**

**Thanks to: Daniyoo, Ainara aya, Bum, bum, kim bum! XP, Myuuga Arai, Verde Veinticinco, uchibi-nara, Kakak ipar. XD, Shazanami Mystica, Odium of Thanatos, shiraiyuki haruna, Hatake-Rie, kakkoii-chan, Uchinami Kudo, Chiby Angel-chan, Adekmu, kiki-chan :D, Kumiko a.k.a. Panda, Miroku_Archuletta, Hyuu Mizu-Hime, usagi-chama, Pink to blue, Hikari Akabara, badboy sheva18, SheilaLuc, Sasurin Katsuya, squidWard, Tsukiyomi Mizore.**

**Makasih BANYAK BANGET buat semua yang udah review, baca, ngelirik, kasih komen doang lewat fb, masukin ke fave, ke alert, dan semua yang udah kasih partisipasinya.**

**-oOo-**

**Review, kritik, saran, pendapat, apapun asal bukan flame,**

**Akan sangat saya nantikan dan hargai :D**

**July 2009**

**~Yukeh~**


End file.
